<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Consequences Of Love by Nadja_Lee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950272">Consequences Of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee'>Nadja_Lee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bonds Of Love [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Jace Wayland, BAMF Magnus Bane, Corporal Punishment, Dark Magnus Bane, Dom Jace Wayland, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapped Alec Lightwood, Killing Bad Guys, Love, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Possessive Jace Wayland, Possessive Magnus Bane, Prince of Hell Magnus Bane, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Magnus Bane, Revenge, Shy Alec Lightwood, Smut, Sub Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:54:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec gets reckless and puts his own life at risk, resulting in him getting kidnapped. Luckily, Magnus and Jace rescue him and kill everyone who dared to harm their lover. They then proceed to show Alec how loved he is - and that there are consequences to love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bonds Of Love [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Malace, Malace 101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rescued</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrscooper1303/gifts">mrscooper1303</a>.</li>



    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alec is taken captive and Magnus and Jace rescues him. They then proceed to show him how loved he is; after killing all his enemies.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for mrscooper1303 who wanted Alec to get kidnapped and Jace and Magnus to save him. Hope this is what you had in mind.<br/>Thanks so much to Monochromatize and Cindy for great beta work as always.<br/>Thanks so much to Regina Danica Villa Bibit for the amazing series banner.<br/>This story is 23 pages long in my program because I have clearly STILL not understood what a PWP is! ;)<br/>Chapter warnings: Bad guys being killed and tortured. Our guys happily killing and torturing bad guys I should likely add. Beating. Torture of bad guy. Blow job (among dead bad guys because killing bad guys for your lover is a huge turn-on). Homophobia and discrimination against Downworlders.<br/>Let's be honest: Part of this is pure porn on crack but hopefully fun and hot porn on crack! ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Please read the chapter notes for chapter warnings. This chapter contains bad guys getting killed followed by a blowjob and then more dead bad guys.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><h1>Chapter 1: Rescued</h1><p>Alec couldn’t understand how he had managed to get himself into this position. No, scratch that. He knew how. He had overheard two Shadowhunters whispering in the hallway of the Institute and he had picked up words like Valentine and Circle, attack and Clave. Not wanting to bother Jace who was sparring with Izzy he had followed the two men out of the Institute. He had barely followed them for a few blocks before he had been jumped from behind by two others. With four against one he had been defeated but he had put up quite a fight before he had been knocked unconscious.</p><p>And now he was here, tied to a chair in an empty storage room, getting pounded on by a Shadowhunter with the IQ of a toad being asked ridiculous questions. He could feel his parabatai mark burn and he could feel in the bond how the worry Jace had for him was turning into ice cold hatred.</p><p>He had been with both Jace and Magnus for almost a month now and he knew Magnus had cast a location spell on him so he could always find him. So, he really wasn’t worried. There was one pissed off Prince of Hell and an enraged pure-blooded Nephilim on their way. He was more embarrassed and upset with himself for his error. He had promised his lovers to be careful until they had changed the laws in Idris. They still had a lot of enemies who would love to see them fail. Imogen had yet to officially pronounce Jace her heir which would help. It might also be time to get Magnus’ father involved.</p><p>Alec’s thoughts were interrupted when one of the Nephilim hit him hard in the face with a closed fist, sending his face flying to the side and blood run from his broken nose.</p><p>“Just say on record that you are engaged in unseemly activities with your parabatai and this will stop,” one of the other Nephilim promised.</p><p>Alec spat blood on the floor and gave the one who had spoken a dark look.</p><p>“If I was what is it to you?” Alec challenged.</p><p>“It’s bad enough you associate with Downworlders, male Downworlders no less, but to break the Heavenly rules and be with your parabatai…! Everyone has heard that such unions will alter the parabatai bond forever!” One of the other Nephilim said in disgust.</p><p>Alec eyed them darkly and shook his head at them at their stupidity. It had altered the bond alright; it had made it more powerful and intense. He tested the ropes they had used to tie his wrists and ankles to the chair; it didn’t buckle. He would need to get his steele back from them and activate his runes to break free.</p><p>“So, just to get this right. You are well aware my lover is a Prince of Hell and you believe I am also the lover of the best warrior in Idris; the pure angel-blooded parabatai of mine. Furthermore, you believe a consummated bond makes such a bond stronger,” Alec summarized. He paused as he added as he added in a condescending tone, “And you still thought it was a good idea to use me as a punching bag?”</p><p>One of the Nephilim flinched and paled, looking at the other three as he got out, “Maybe we should…”</p><p>“Don’t be a coward!” One of the others cut him off. “They won’t come till after we break him.”</p><p>Alec smiled darkly as he told him, “You know what? If you believe a mutated parabatai bond makes the connection stronger then believe me; you don’t have the time to break me!”</p><p>“Shut up!” Another of the Nephilim ordered sharply, a hint of fear in his voice as he backhanded Alec hard.</p><p>“I do hope none of you made any plans for the foreseeable future,” Alec said darkly, looking at each of them in turn.</p><p>“Why not?” One of the Nephilim asked with a frown.</p><p>“Because Jace and Magnus will murder you all!” Alec declared with an evil smirk.</p><p>“As if they care enough to…” One of the Nephilim snorted arrogantly but then stopped and froze.</p><p>Everyone turned to see a portal forming and Magnus and Jace exited, looking beyond furious.</p><p>“Step away from him! Now!” Jace yelled, activating his angel blade as he engaged the nearest Nephilim in a fight.</p><p>“Jace! Magnus!” Alec yelled at them, smiling widely, smugly.</p><p>“Release him at once!” Magnus boomed as he created a fireball and threw it at the Nephilim standing closest to Alec.</p><p>“Ah!” The Nephilim screamed in agony as he went up in smoke and flame when Magnus’ fireball hint him.</p><p>Meanwhile Jace’s eyes lit up as he activated his runes and he easily killed the Nephilim he had been fighting.</p><p>“What the Hell?!” One of the remaining two Nephilim said fearfully as Jace advanced on him with an evil smile.</p><p>“Hell is about right!” Jace said darkly as he used his superior abilities to subdue the man, making small cuts here and there until he could force him to his knees.</p><p>“No one harms what is mine and lives!” Magnus warned, his cat eyes glowing dangerously as he moved in on the remaining Nephilim.</p><p>“Mercy!” The Nephilim pleaded and held up his hands before him in a surrendering gesture, a fearful expression on his face.</p><p>Magnus pretended to consider it for a few seconds before he smiled darkly as he said, “No!”</p><p>Magnus snapped his fingers and the man was literally on fire, his screams echoing in the building as he ran around for a few seconds in a futile attempt to outrun the fire and the pain.</p><p>Magnus ignored the dying man as he knelt before Alec, his whole expression softening as he looked worried at him.</p><p>“Magnus!” Alec breathed, smiling widely.</p><p>“Hi darling,” Magnus said lovingly as he snapped his fingers and Alec’s ropes disappeared.</p><p>“There,” Magnus said satisfied as he let healing magic enter Alec and within seconds he was fully healed from the beating he had taking.</p><p>“Thanks,” Alec said with a fond smile.</p><p>“Magnus, a little help here?” Jace asked as he held the only living Nephilim on his knees with his blade to his throat.</p><p>The Nephilim was bleeding and panting heavily but still alive; for now.</p><p>“What do you need, Jace dear?” Magnus asked over his shoulder as he helped Alec to his feet.</p><p>Alec melted into Magnus’ embrace, putting his arms around his neck.</p><p>“Some magical rope for his wrists and arms and keep him on his knees,” Jace replied darkly.</p><p>“There you are,” Magnus said as he snapped his fingers and red magical bonds were around the prisoner.</p><p>“Thanks,” Jace said with a fond look before his expression turned dark and murderous when he looked at the kneeling enemy. “Now, tell me all about your plans for Alec. In detail. If you are lucky, I will let you die afterwards!”</p><p>Alec looked at the dead Nephilim scattered around their feet before he turned back to look at Magnus, a look filled with admiration and love, heat and desire flashing over his eyes.</p><p>“You are so hot when you kill my enemies!” Alec proclaimed heatedly.</p><p>“Our enemies!” Magnus corrected, desire flaring in his eyes.</p><p>Magnus put a hand to the back of Alec’s neck and pulled him into a hard and possessive kiss that left Alec breathless.</p><p>“As I said; hot,” Alec got out when they pulled apart.</p><p>Magnus’ eyes shone with dark desire as he put a hand on Alec’s shoulder, pushing him gently down.</p><p>“Down,” Magnus ordered but the order was unnecessary as Alec had already dropped to his knees before him, putting his hands on his thighs.</p><p>“Please,” Alec got out, licking his lips eagerly as he looked from the bulge in Magnus’ pants and up at him with an eager look. The adrenaline of the fight, seeing Magnus kill their enemies…it had made him horny and hard.</p><p>Magnus took a bruising grip in Alec’s hair, making the Shadowhunter hiss at the pain as desire shot through him at the possessive gesture.</p><p>“Do you want me to use your mouth here, among our defeated enemies?” Magnus asked with dark desire, clearly excited to state his claim in such a way.</p><p>“Please. I want to feel you. I <em>need</em> it,” Alec pleaded almost desperately.</p><p>“Go ahead then,” Magnus allowed, keeping a firm grip on his hair as Alec eagerly got his cock free from its trappings.</p><p>“Fuck me. Use me. I want to feel you in my throat! Please, Sir!” Alec got out, looking up at him with a needy look.</p><p>“Fuck! I love when you beg to be used,” Magnus admitted, his voice a dark rumble of desire.</p><p>Before Alec could reply Magnus did what he wanted as he pushed him forcefully all the way down on his cock till his nose was buried against his balls, making Alec fight to breathe through his nose. Magnus kept him down for a few moments before pulling him off with a harsh pull in his hair.</p><p>“Such a good and eager little slut for me,” Magnus praised darkly as Alec heaved for breath, licking his lips and looking up at him with lust-filled eyes.</p><p>“Always for you, Sir,” Alec got out in a voice that already sounded wrecked.</p><p>Magnus’ desire flared at those words and he pushed Alec back down on his cock. Alec had to brace himself on Magnus’ thighs as the Warlock started up a brutal and harsh rhythm. He increased his pace, going faster and faster.</p><p>“You guys are making it very difficult to torture someone for information,” Jace complained good-natured as he felt Alec’s desire as a feedback loop.</p><p>Both Alec and Magnus were too caught up in their own desires to pay Jace any mind.</p><p>“Fuck! I’m close,” Magnus warned as he pulled Alec off his cock for a moment.</p><p>Alec licked his red and swollen lips, looking up at Magnus with pure desire. He had never thought he would love giving blowjobs as much as he did, but he loved knowing he could pleasure his lovers. He loved knowing he could bring them to this. He loved the feeling of giving that, having that power, while feeling completely used and owned at the same time. Doing it here, among his enemies that his powerful lover had slain for him…what a rush!</p><p>“Please come on my face. Sir, please,” Alec got out, feeling the need to have Magnus mark him in some way.</p><p>“Yes!” Magnus got out as he quickly stroked himself a few times and came all over Alec’s face.</p><p>Magnus moaned when he saw Alec try and catch as much as he could, licking his lips and humming in pleasure.</p><p>“Thank you for using me, Sir,” Alec got out with a sexy smile as he took a hand to his face and wiped himself clean before licking his fingers, looking at the Warlock as he did so.</p><p>Magnus grinned darkly as he shook Alec’s head a bit with the grip on his hair, enjoying the look of combined pleasure and pain on Alec’s face from the gesture.</p><p>“You’re insatiable,” Magnus said with great fondness as he released his grip in his hair and now stroked his cheek with profound tenderness, a sharp contract to the brutality of the blowjob.</p><p>“You both seem to like me insatiable, Sir,” Alec reminded him with a sexy wink.</p><p>“Oh, we do,” Magnus assured him with desire and love flashing across his eyes.</p><p>“Magnus, my knuckles are getting tired and I want to have my turn with our boy here,” Jace complained, looking over at them, winking suggestively at Alec who blushed and smiled shyly.</p><p>Jace smiled at seeing Alec’s blush; amazed that the boy could go from deep throating someone one second and blushing like a shy schoolboy the next. However, this duality in Alec was without a doubt one of many reasons why Jace found him so desirable.</p><p>Jace stopped his otherwise continued assault on the still kneeling Nephilim. He raised his bruised knuckles so Magnus could see. The Nephilim’s face was a bloody mess thanks to Jace’s added Angelic powers but he had stayed silent.</p><p>“Poor baby,” Magnus teased but still made magic appear in his hand and sent it towards Jace, healing his hands.</p><p>Jace nodded his thanks, smiling darkly as he asked, “Can you add some magical torture and speed this up?”</p><p>Magnus grinned wickedly as he helped Alec back to his feet and they walked over to him, looking disappointedly down at the bleeding and bruised Nephilim. Magnus made red magic swirl around his right hand and sent it into the Nephilim.</p><p>“There you go,” Magnus commented unnecessarily as the Nephilim started screaming in pain right away.</p><p>“Ok, pause it for a moment, Magnus,” Jace asked after a few moments of deafening screaming from the Nephilim.</p><p>Magnus snapped his fingers and removed the magic from his body. The prisoner stopped screaming as the source of his torment disappeared.</p><p>“By the Angel,” the Nephilim got out in a pained breath, sweating and fighting to breathe.</p><p>“Actually, I think the Angels had very little to do with it,” Jace said darkly, giving the kneeling prisoner a sinister gaze before threatening, “Now talk so I can kill you and get to fucking my parabatai!”</p><p>Alec blushed a pretty shade of red while the Nephilim looked like he was about to choke with shock and disgust.</p><p>“You will both go to hell for this!” The Nephilim hissed.</p><p>Jace leaned close as he assured him calmly, deadly, “You first!”</p><p>Magnus made magic again swirl around one of his hands and looked threatening at the prisoner, enjoying the look of rising fear in his eyes.</p><p>“I suggest you do what he wants, or I will be forced to show you just how much magic can truly hurt!” Magnus warned.</p><p>The prisoner sank, fighting with himself for a few seconds before his fear won out.</p><p>“Valentine may be gone but we are many who want to see the old ways restored. Alec is a threat to that,” the Nephilim told them.</p><p>“How so?” Jace asked with a frown.</p><p>“He’s the link between the Warlock and you. The combined power is unimaginable,” the prisoner said, looking from Magnus to Jace and then back again, a hint of fear for that power he mentioned clear in his voice.</p><p>“Oh, he does a lot more than imagine our power, I can promise you that!” Jace said with a dark smile, winking at Alec who just shook his head at him with a fond look and a faint blush.</p><p>“We can’t take out a Prince of Hell or Imogen’s grandchild but we can take him out,” the Nephilim concluded.</p><p>“You thought Alexander was the weakest link; easiest to get rid of,” Magnus deducted for him, a sinister look in his eyes. “How wrong you were.”</p><p>“Is Alec your only target?” Jace demanded to know in a harsh voice.</p><p>“No. We target all who deviate from the Heavenly path,” the Nephilim said with righteous indignation.</p><p>“So that means…” Alec asked, his voice sounding wrecked from the blowjob but strong, giving the prisoner a questioning look.</p><p>“Associating with Downworlders. Homosexuality… just to mention a few,” the prisoner said pointedly.</p><p>“Any other targets here in New York?” Alec pressed, ignoring the vailed threat.</p><p>Both Jace and Magnus marveled at Alec’s often overlooked power and strength; his voice still sore and raw from the blowjob he had so willingly been giving he was fully in command now, a force to be reckoned with.</p><p>“Only one; Andrew Underhill.”</p><p>Jace frowned as he admitted, “Never heard of him. What did he do?”</p><p>“He’s rumored to be gay.”</p><p>“Ok, let’s end your little hate agenda before it starts,” Jace said coldly.</p><p>“List the members of your little club at the NYI and then go from there,” Alec demanded.</p><p>The prisoner was about to ask how to do that when a pen and paper magically appeared in his hands and his arms and hands were unbound but magic still kept him kneeling, making it impossible for him to rise. The prisoner wrote several names from the NYI and then added more names from other Institutes and some in Idris.</p><p>“Any other names?” Alec asked when the prisoner stopped writing and handed him the paper with a defeated air.</p><p>The prisoner shook his head as he said, “No, no. That’s all I know.”</p><p>“Good,” Magnus said darkly and made magic swirl around his right hand.</p><p>The prisoner instinctively drew back, fear in his eyes when Jace raised a hand, stopping Magnus.</p><p>“Wait. I want to kill him,” Jace insisted with a dark smile.</p><p>Magnus closed his fist and the magic in his hand died.</p><p>“Sure, go ahead,” Magnus allowed.</p><p>Jace pulled out a dagger from its holster on his hip, grinning darkly when the Nephilim drew back in fear. He ensured the man saw the dagger as he placed it against his throat, drawing a gasp of pain and fear when he nicked him, drawing a bit of blood.</p><p>“When you go to Hell think of me, fucking my parabatai in celebration of killing you!” Jace said with an evil smile as he pulled the blade across the man’s throat, blood going everywhere.</p><p>The prisoner gasped for breath, drowning in his own blood, a frozen look of horror on his face as he dropped to the floor, dead. Jace looked down at him with a satisfied smile as he wiped his blade on his pants.</p><p>“That was amazing,” Alec admitted with a dark grin as he all but jumped into Jace’s arms, putting his hands on his cheeks and giving him a passionate kiss.</p><p>Jace closed his arms around his lover and pulled him close, putting a hand to the back of his neck and deepening the kiss. Alec put his arms around his neck and let Jace dominate the kiss, moaning wantonly into his mouth.</p><p>Magnus smirked amused at the parabatai before looking back at the body at their feet and the other three bodies in the building.</p><p>“Should probably clean up this mess,” Magnus thought out loud. He snapped his fingers and all the bodies were gone and the blood spatter from Jace slicing the prisoner’s throat were also gone from their clothes.</p><p>“There,” Magnus said satisfied when they were all cleaned up and all evidence of the killings were gone.</p><p>Jace ended the kiss with Alec but kept an arm possessively around the small of his back.</p><p>“Portal?” Jace asked hopefully.</p><p>“Of course,” Magnus agreed and created a portal to the loft.</p><p>They walked through it, Magnus going first and Jace and Alec following. Magnus closed the portal as soon as they were through. He reached out a hand expectedly and Alec handed him the list of names the Nephilim had told them. Home and safe Jace pulled Alec forcefully back into his arms, enjoying the look of desire that the possessive gesture lit in Alec’s eyes.</p><p>“You look satisfied,” Jace remarked, stroking Alec’s cheek.</p><p>Alec bit his lower lip in a move that was both seductive and a bit shy.</p><p>“I am,” Alec agreed with a slight blush, looking at Magnus for a moment who magic’d up a cocktail and saluted Alec with it with a wink.</p><p>“Not too satisfied I hope. I have plans for you as well,” Jace said before claiming another passionate kiss.</p><p>Alec’s eyes were dark with desire and he was drawing breath in small quick graphs when Jace finally let go of his lips. Jace stroked Alec’s cheek and Alec eagerly leaned into the touch.</p><p>“Are you gonna be a good boy and let me have my way with you?” Jace asked with a seductive smile.</p><p>Jace could feel through the bond how excited and turned on Alec was so the words were mainly because he knew talking like that always made his parabatai even more excited.</p><p>Alec moaned and leaned closer, Jace’s words making his arousal spike.</p><p>“Oh, yes please,” Alec promised eagerly.</p><p>Jace could feel Alec’s desire flooding back to him in the parabatai bond, making them feed off each other’s lust. He grabbed Alec’s nearest wrist and started to drag Alec with him towards the bedroom. Well, not that much dragging as Alec was eagerly following along.</p><p>“Don’t wait up, Magnus. I need to show our boy here who he belongs to,” Jace yelled over his shoulder at Magnus.</p><p>Alec laughed, heartfelt and warm. Magnus looked amused after them as he sat down in a chair and stirred his cocktail with his pinky.</p><p>“Have fun,” Magnus yelled after them, considering if he should remind Jace they all shared a bedroom.</p><p>“Oh, always,” Jace said with desire clear in his voice, winking at Magnus, making the Warlock laugh.</p><p>Magnus watched through the open door as Jace pushed Alec down on the bed, starting to leave hickeys on his neck as Alec moaned in pleasure. Though he was enjoying the view Magnus decided to investigate the names on the list they had been given so with a snap of his fingers he closed the bedroom door so he could focus.</p><p>A few hours later Magnus had gotten a clear idea of the people involved and their position. Some were common Shadowhunters but a lot of them were high ranking officials. They would need to take out these enemies carefully to avoid retaliation. When Magnus decided to retire for the night and went into the bedroom he shared with Alec and Jace he had to smile at how cute the Nephilim looked together. Alec was snuggled close to Jace’s chest and the blonde was stroking his hair while they were talking softly. He could see Alec had several hickeys and marks on his neck and likely further down his body, hidden from view by the covers. His wrists had faint red marks with clear imprints from fingers, clearly indicating Jace had held his wrists down. Magnus had to smirk at that; Alec loved it when his lovers pinned his wrists.</p><p>Magnus got ready for bed and then went around the bed to the opposite side from Jace.</p><p>“So, did you have fun, darling?” Magnus asked tenderly as he crawled into bed from the opposite side from Jace, leaving Alec sandwiched between them.</p><p>As soon as Magnus was in the bed Alec went out from Jace’s arms and snuggled close to Magnus’ chest. Magnus kissed his lips softly and held him close.</p><p>“Yes. I love you so much,” Alec told him warmly.</p><p>“I love you too,” Magnus assured him, kissing the top of his head.</p><p>Alec smiled fondly before he turned around and kissed Jace affectionately on the lips.</p><p>“I love you, parabatai,” Alec told him.</p><p>Jace smiled warmly as he replied, “I love you too, baby.”</p><p>Alec was gleamed contently, feeling loved and cared for as he returned to snuggling close to Magnus, his head on his chest. He reached out towards Jace and he held his hand and intertwined their fingers. They feel asleep like that, happy and content that the day had turned out so well after starting so dramatically.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you should like this fic I would be very happy if you would let me know by leaving a comment and kudos (or just kudos if you are shy). Knowing someone DO like these stories makes me motivated to keep writing them so do let me know. Thank you! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Consequences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Morning smut before Alec has to face the consequences and puishments from both his lovers for putting his life on the line.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much to Monochromatize and Cindy for great beta work as always.<br/>Chapter notes: Referenced child abuse, orgasm denial, DP, magic used during sex, punishment (lashing with a belt), planning to murder more bad guys.<br/>It's not as bad as it sounds; lots of love and fluff too. I swear ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Please read the chapter notes for chapter warnings. Sex and punishments in this chapter</em>
</p><h1>Chapter 2: Consequences</h1><p>At first Alec thought he was dreaming; a very hot and erotic dream. His cock was surrounded in wet heat and he instinctively pushed up to get more. He felt hands pin his hips to the mattress and he moaned with desire as he opened his eyes. He whined loudly at the sight of his parabatai sucking his cock deep and fast. Seeing he was awake Jace pulled off his cock with a loud <em>pop</em>.</p><p>“Good morning, parabatai,” Jace said with a sexy wink before going down on him again.</p><p>“Fuck, Jace!” Alec got out, fisting his pillow in an effort not to fist Jace’s hair.</p><p>“You like that, don’t you?” Jace asked with a wicked smile before he went down on him again.</p><p>“Yes!” Alec got out, his eyes clouded with desire, sending his feelings of lust and yearning through the bond to Jace, making the blond moan against the cock in his mouth.</p><p>“I think Magnus wants to play with you too,” Jace said, nodding towards the Warlock who had been lying silently next to Alec till now, a hand on his cock as he was watching the display with his cat eyes on display, filled with desire.</p><p>“Oh, yes,” Magnus admitted and fisted Alec’s hair, giving him a hard and dirty kiss that left the Nephilim’s mind in a haze of desire.</p><p>Jace smirked when he felt Alec’s arousal spike at the idea of including Magnus in their morning scene. He pulled a bit back, sitting up on his knees.</p><p>“Go show Magnus how much you want him,” Jace ordered as Magnus drew back.</p><p>Magnus put a hand behind his head while holding his cock with the other, a superior smirk on his lips and an enthusiastic look in his eyes.</p><p>Alec licked his lips in keen anticipation.</p><p>“What do you want me to do, parabatai?” Alec asked eagerly, looking expecting at Jace.</p><p>“Suck his cock like the good slut you are,” Jace told him, smiling wickedly when he felt through the bond how the words made Alec’s arousal increase tenfold.</p><p>“Yes, parabatai,” Alec quickly agreed, giving Magnus a lustful stare.</p><p>As soon as Jace moved off the bed Alec positioned himself between Magnus’ legs. He looked eagerly at the Warlock’s cock before looking up into his eyes for permission.</p><p>“Go on then,” Magnus told him with a fond look filled with desire.</p><p>Alec nodded as he got out, “Yes, Sir.”</p><p>He quickly started up a quick rhythm, bobbing up and down on Magnus’ cock, enjoying his moans of pleasure, enjoying that he could do this to him, give this to him. Jace watched the blowjob for a few moments before putting a hand on Alec’s neck and forcing his head all the way down. He held him there by his neck for a few seconds before pulling him up. Alec’s eyes were watering and he was gasping for breath but Jace could feel through the bond and see from his erection that the forceful demonstration had turned him on even more.</p><p>“You can go deeper,” Jace schooled when Alec was about to take Magnus’ cock back into his mouth.</p><p>Alec nodded eagerly as he got out, his voice sounding rasped and used, “Yes, parabatai.”</p><p>Alec started up a quick and brutal rhythm, deep throating the Warlock, taking him all the way down his throat each time he went down on him. Magnus put a hand in his hair and used his grip to fuck his mouth.</p><p>“So good for me. For us,” Magnus got out in a voice laced with desire.</p><p>Alec would have nodded if he could, enjoying the Warlock’s display of power. Instead he just hummed against the cock in his mouth, the vibrations drawing pleasurable moans from Magnus. Jace used Alec’s distraction to play with Alec as well, teasing his entrance with a finger. He sucked on the digit before inserting it, enjoying how Alec was pushing back for more and moaning in pleasure. He was still loose from yesterday and Jace quickly added a second. He was quickly up to three fingers, easily working Alec open.</p><p>After a few more moments Jace withdrew his fingers, ignoring Alec’s muffled whine of protest. He nodded to Magnus and the Warlock let go of Alec. Jace pulled Alec off Magnus’ cock with a hand in his hair. Alec looked wrecked with red and puffy lips and tear stained cheeks. He looked gorgeous!</p><p>Alec pouted at Jace, disappointed to be interrupted but eagerly awaiting his next command.</p><p>“That’s enough,” Jace ordered before he smiled wickedly, winking at Magnus as he ordered, “Sit on him.”</p><p>Jace released his hair so Alec could move.</p><p>“Fuck,” Alec moaned at the mental picture the order painted in his mind.</p><p>Alec hurried to get into position as Magnus snapped his fingers, lubing his cock and holding himself up with one hand. Alec put his hands on Magnus’ chest as he sank down on his cock, moaning at the burn and stretch until he was all the way down.</p><p>“That’s it, pet,” Magnus praised, his voice filled with barely withheld desire as he put his hands on Alec’s hips and helped him lift up and fall back down on his cock.</p><p>Jace watched Alec take the Warlock’s cock eagerly, the sight and Alec’s pleasure through the bond increasing his own. He stroked his cock as he watched Magnus and Alec together; they were a sight to behold. After a few moments Jace fisted Alec’s hair, forcing his head back and to the side so he could look into his eyes. He had a look of pure bliss on his face, his hair sweaty, his eyes slightly cloudy.</p><p>“Do you want to feel us both?” Jace asked with dark seduction pouring from his eyes.</p><p>Magnus stopped his thrusts for a moment to give Alec a chance to be able to answer. Alec moaned loudly at the thought of feeling both of his lovers inside.</p><p>“Oh, fuck yes! I have dreamt of this since you told me you both wanted me,” Alec admitted, giving Jace a pleading and almost desperate look.</p><p>“I know,” Jace admitted with dark teasing as he released Alec’s hair. “You want that too, Magnus?”</p><p>Magnus smiled and nodded as he admitted with a voice filled with lust, “I have wanted to see our boy take us both at the same time since we started our relationship so I am all for it.”</p><p>Jace grinned at that, knowing precisely what he meant.</p><p>“Lean forward then, parabatai,” Jace ordered as he stroked a hand down his back, all the way down to his entrance.</p><p>“Yes, parabatai,” Alec said eagerly as he leaned forward, Magnus helping him get into a comfortable position.</p><p>Jace looked expectantly at Magnus who rolled his eyes with fond amusement and snapped his fingers, making a bottle of lube appear. Jace started to insert one finger next to Magnus’ cock, enjoying the moans this drew from Alec. Despite Alec’s begging for him to go faster Jace slowly worked his way up to four fingers, stretching him out.</p><p>“You’re still loose from yesterday but do you need more?” Jace asked as he moved four fingers in and out of him.</p><p>Alec shook his head, desperate to feel them both inside.</p><p>“No. I can take it,” Alec insisted eagerly, his voice filled with desire.</p><p>Jace smirked at hearing that. He withdrew his fingers only to notice the bottle of lube was almost empty.</p><p>“Magnus?” Jace asked.</p><p>Magnus shook his head at him, smiling as he complained good-natured, “You know my magic is for more than magical lube.”</p><p>“I know. It just happens to be really practical,” Jace admitted with a grin as Magnus snapped his fingers and Jace’s cock was generously lubed.</p><p>It took a bit of maneuvering but Jace got into position and started to slowly push inside, moaning at the tightness and heat.</p><p>“Fuck!” Alec got out, feeling completely stretched and full even though Jace was only about 1/3 inside of him.</p><p>Jace leaned over his back and whispered close to his ear, his voice betraying his struggle to go slow, “Feel good?”</p><p>“Fuck, yes! I feel so full. So owned!” Alec admitted, moaning in pleasure as Jace pushed a bit further inside him.</p><p>“So tight,” Jace got out as he slowly started to move, pulling a bit back and then pushing back inside of him.</p><p>“Damn!” Alec got out when Magnus started to move with Jace, truly feeling he had two cocks inside of him.</p><p>As Magnus and Jace started up a sensual and slow rhythm that got faster and faster Alec’s eyes rolled to the back of his head in pure bliss, his own cock leaking precome.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful like this, lost in pleasure,” Magnus got out, enjoying the blissed out look on Alec’s face.</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Alec managed to get out, his brain getting hazy, overwhelmed by the pleasure he was feeling.</p><p>Alec’s feelings hit Jace through the bond, making his own pleasure skyrocket.</p><p>“Yes! I can feel how much you are enjoying taking two cocks inside,” Jace got out, moaning at the physical and mental sensations.</p><p>“Yes! I love it! Fuck me harder!” Alec begged desperately, unsure what he was really saying, just knowing he needed more. He was close but not quite there.</p><p>“Getting close,” Jace warned, moaning as he pulled out and pushed back inside.</p><p>“I need to come. Please,” Alec begged, feeling he was close, he just needed to touch himself and he was sure he would come explosively.</p><p>“No,” Jace warned, speeding up, making Alec moan in pleasure.</p><p>“But…Please, parabatai,” Alec got out, desperate and needy, his cock leaking more precome.</p><p>“No,” Jace repeated as he increased the pace and depth of his thrusts.</p><p>Magnus was hitting his prostate on each thrust and the combined sensations were driving Alec wild. He moaned when Jace and Magnus pushed into him again, overcome by desire and the need to come.</p><p>Unable to hold back, needing to come so badly, he turned pleading eyes to Magnus, “Sir, please!”</p><p>Magnus tightened his grip on Alec’s hips enough to leave bruises, drawing moans of desire from Alec.</p><p>“Stop being a brat, Alexander. Jace said no,” Magnus warned.</p><p>Alec pouted, fighting to hold back, starting to think he would come soon untouched if he didn’t control himself carefully.</p><p>“I….why? I need it. Please. I have dreamt of this,” Alec whined, moaning as his lovers pounded back into him.</p><p>“Then you shouldn’t have put yourself in danger,” Jace told him in a final voice as he continued fucking him.</p><p>“Damnit!” Alec got out, having to fight to control his rising desire. His brain was mush but he managed to still ask, “What….what do you mean?”</p><p>Jace smiled wickedly as he said with his lips close to Alec’s ear, “No orgasms for you for the next ten days.”</p><p>That made Alec groan in frustration and he looked shocked at his parabatai. He had denied him before – either as a punishment or as a part of their game but never for that long.</p><p>“What?” Alec got out.</p><p>“Your punishment for not calling us as you should. For putting yourself in danger,” Jace told him in a final voice as he pulled out only to push forcefully into him again, sending waves of desire through them both.</p><p>Alec’s cheeks flamed at the confirmation that he had disappointed his parabatai but the feeling of having both his lovers inside of him overruled everything else.</p><p>“Fuck! Parabatai, please! Just this once,” Alec begged desperately, biting his lower lip till it bled in the hope it would distract him from the intense pleasure he was feeling.</p><p>“No!” Jace ordered, giving Alec’s nearest asscheek a hard slap in retaliation. “You will be good and not come, won’t you?”</p><p>“Yes, yes! I want to be good for you,” Alec assured him, fighting to control himself.</p><p>Alec moaned and fought to hold back as Magnus hit his prostate just right at the same time Jace pushed inside. The combined sensations were maddening and he was struggling to hold back.</p><p>“I…I can’t control it. It feels so good,” Alec admitted with a hint of desperation, really wanting to come.</p><p>“You like having us both inside so much?” Magnus asked with amused desire.</p><p>Alec nodded fanatically, moaning again at the sensations he was feeling.</p><p>“Yes, yes! Please….”</p><p>“You need help not to come?” Jace asked, taking pity on his parabatai when he could feel through the bond he truly couldn’t control himself any longer.</p><p>Alec nodded, tears of desperation running down his cheeks,” Yes, please!”</p><p>“Magnus, can you…” Jace started to ask.</p><p>“Yes,” Magnus said before he had to finish his sentence.</p><p>Magnus snapped his fingers and a red magical cock ring appear around Alec’s cock, making Alec wince as his orgasm was effectively held back.</p><p>“Damn,” Alec complained even as more precome leaked from his cock as his two lovers continued to use him.</p><p>Knowing he wasn’t coming Alec gave himself over to the satisfaction of just giving his lovers pleasure, something he loved to do.</p><p>“You feel so good around my cock,” Jace praised, feeling Alec’s pleasure at the praise through the bond.</p><p>Jace’s movements became more fanatic as he chased his own release.</p><p>“Come inside me, please,” Alec begged, tightening his muscles to help his lovers along.</p><p>His begging and tightened muscles was enough to send Jace over the edge, feeling Alec’s pleasure through the bond.</p><p>“Damn!” Jace got out as he came explosively inside his parabatai.</p><p>Alec moaned at the sensation and quickly added, “You too, Sir, please. I want you both to come in me!”</p><p>Magnus had been holding back for a while and the combination of Jace’s orgasm with Alec’s plea was enough for Magnus to come inside his lover as well after a few more thrusts.</p><p>“Yes!” Magnus got out as he felt himself go limp, smiling as endorphins washed through him.</p><p>“That was amazing,” Jace declared as he pulled carefully out, a satisfied smile on his lips.</p><p>Alec winced a bit as Jace withdrew and Magnus pulled out after that. Magnus snapped his fingers and the magical cock ring disappeared. Alec took some calming breaths, trying to force his erection to go down. Magnus moved so Alec was laying on top of him and Jace went to lie next to them, stroking Alec’s nearest arm affectionately.</p><p>“Would have been more amazing if I could come,” Alec mumbled under his breath in a small whiny tone.</p><p>Jace laughed at that before he warned, half teasing and half serious, “No complaining, parabatai, or I will have you wear a plug to work today.”</p><p>Alec looked surprised at him as he got out, “You wouldn’t!”</p><p>Jace gave him a sexy smirk as he assured him, “I would.”</p><p>Alec thought that over for a moment. He had never thought of that before but thinking about it…the erection he had just managed to get under control was returning full force.</p><p>“Fuck,” Alec got out, fighting to contain a moan.</p><p>Jace gave him an amused and intrigued look.</p><p>“You like that idea, don’t you? Wearing that under your clothes, all needy and ready for me to use whenever I wish during the day,” Jace declared, desire returning to his voice despite the fact he had just come.</p><p>“Please,” Alec got out, groaning at the thought.</p><p>Jace laughed as he said, “Anything for my boy but you are forgetting you still can’t come.”</p><p>Alec paled at the reminder and would have shaken his head if he wasn’t lying so comfortably on Magnus’ chest.</p><p>“Fuck, no,” Alec complained. He looked pleading at Magnus as he added hopefully, “Sir?”</p><p>Magnus smiled fondly but said in a strong voice, “No help from me, darling. Jace and I support the punishments we give.”</p><p>Alec sank, suddenly realizing that he had broken a rule both Jace and Magnus had. Great; two lovers meant double up on punishments.</p><p>“What will your punishment then be, Sir?” Alec asked a bit hesitantly.</p><p>They had discussed punishments the day after Magnus had entered the relationship but so far Magnus had never punished him.</p><p>Magnus kissed his lips tenderly as he assured him. “We will deal with that after breakfast.” He pushed him gently off him as he ordered, “Now, go shower.”</p><p>Seeing Magnus wasn’t going to discuss it now Alec got out of bed, standing on slightly shaky legs.</p><p>“Ok, ok,” Alec agreed. Alec walked to the foot of the bed and looked at his two lovers before he added a bit shyly, “Thank you. Both of you for just now.”</p><p>Jace reached out a hand and Alec went to his side of the bed and sat by the bedside, wincing a bit when he sat down at the soreness in his ass.</p><p>“Thanks for letting us use you like that. You were amazing,” Jace told him, putting a hand to his neck and drawing him down and into a filthy kiss filled with teeth and dominance.</p><p>“You were indeed wonderful, darling,” Magnus assured him fondly when Jace released him and Alec rose from the bed, a slightly dazed look on his face.</p><p>Magnus snapped his fingers, cleaning them all up as well as the bed.</p><p>“Shall I heal some of the marks?” Magnus asked, nodding to the marks on Alec’s hips from his hands.</p><p>Alec shook his head and looked a bit embarrassed, blushing, avoiding their eyes for a moment before he got out, “Just a bit of the sting in my ass so I can actually sit down at work.”</p><p>His words made Jace and Magnus laugh with proud amusement. Magnus snapped his fingers and Alec sighed in relief as the worst sting in his ass disappeared.</p><p>“There you go, darling,” Magnus told him with a smile.</p><p>“Thank you. Love you, Sir,” Alec said fondly, still in a mindset where addressing Magnus by his name felt wrong.</p><p>“Love you too,” Magnus told him with a fond look.</p><p>“I’ll shower with you,” Jace declared and rose from the bed, wanting to make sure Alec was ok after what they had just done.</p><p>“Love you, parabatai,” Alec assured him as they walked to the bathroom together.</p><p>“I love you too, Alec,” Jace told him, smiling happily at him.</p><p>After they had all showered and gotten dressed they had a nice and relaxing breakfast together, all avoiding talking about what had happened the day before. They were all finishing their coffees when Magnus rose, his expression getting serious as he walked towards his office.</p><p>“Alexander, join me in the office in ten minutes for your punishment,” Magnus ordered in a voice that left no room for argument.</p><p>Alec licked suddenly dry lips but nodded nonetheless as he quickly confirmed, “Yes, Sir.”</p><p>Jace and Alec watched Magnus disappear into the office and close the door behind him. Jace then turned to Alec with a concerned look and put his hand on his nearest thigh.</p><p>“Alec, I need to know you are ok with this,” Jace asked, searching his face for his reaction.</p><p>“I already said I was,” Alec calmed him, smiling reassuringly at him.</p><p>“I know but…you know it will be a corporal punishment,” Jace warned.</p><p>Alec nodded as he said, “I know.” He paused before he admitted, “If he doesn’t do it then I will just hurt myself physically. You know I will.”</p><p>“I know,” Jace admitted. He had known of Alec’s tendency to hurt himself when he failed for many years. He knew of it, but he didn’t understand it.</p><p>Jace stroked Alec’s cheek as he admitted, “I don’t understand your need for such pain as punishment.”</p><p>Alec was thoughtful for a moment, trying to find the words to explain it.</p><p>“Do you understand why I like what we do together otherwise?”</p><p>Jace gave the question some thought before he admitted, “Only intellectually but that works to my advantage.”</p><p>“Jace, I grew up being punished for my mistakes. I can’t move on without it,” Alec told him honestly, hoping he would understand.</p><p>“I grew up like that too but believe me; I certainly don’t miss the corporal punishments!” Jace told him frankly.</p><p>Alec thought what to say to that for he was right. They shared many similar experiences but handled them very differently. The main difference as Alec saw it was that Jace had been told to be strong and he had been admired by all since he had arrived to live with them when he had been around 10. Alec had never had that. He had never had people admire him for his skills or tell him he was strong.</p><p>“I guess I got conditioned to them,” Alec admitted softly, looking away for a moment, unsure how to really explain it.</p><p>Jace looked at him for a moment, unsure what to say. He took a gentle grip on Alec’s chin and turned his face so he was looking at him.</p><p>“You will safeword if you need to?” Jace asked, giving him an intense look.</p><p>“Of course,” Alec quickly assured him.</p><p>Seeing the determination and promise in his face and eyes Jace nodded in satisfaction and released his chin.</p><p>“Leave the bond open,” Jace ordered softly, having had bad experiences with Alec being punished in the past without telling him, closing off the bond so he had no idea what had happened.</p><p>“You will feel it then,” Alec warned.</p><p>“I want to,” Jace told him frankly. “Then I can check on you that way.”</p><p>“Ok,” Alec agreed, seeing Jace needed this. He scanned his parabatai’s face and saw something there he rarely saw; a vulnerability and a hint of self-doubt.</p><p>He touched Jace’s arm comforting as he asked, “You look hesitant?”</p><p>“I don’t give you pain like this. I don’t even break skin and make you bleed if I leave marks. Do you miss that from me?” Jace asked him frankly, hanging on his every word when Alec replied.</p><p>“No!” Alec insisted strongly. He leaned close and kissed his lips tenderly before he pulled back.</p><p>“I love you, parabatai,” Alec assured him. “I love you in different ways from how I love Magnus but I love you equally much.” Alec paused before he went on, “I feel it makes sense you don’t break skin and don’t want to give corporal punishments. Not only because of your own experiences but because we are parabatai. We can feel each other.”</p><p>“Ok, good,” Jace said relieved, smiling happily at hearing that. He pulled Alec into a warm and caring kiss before he told him sincerely and heartfelt, “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too,” Alec assured him.</p><p>Alec gave him one last kiss before he rose and walked to the office, fighting down his instinctive fear of the punishment that was to come. He didn’t like punishments, but he needed them. He needed to be forgiven, to move past it.</p><p>Magnus was waiting for him when he entered, having poured himself a whiskey by the drinks cart. Alec was used to the Warlock drinking at all hours of the day but he was sure he was drinking now because he was likely nervous as this was his first punishment. Alec gave a small reassuring smile and Magnus smiled back. He then sobered and put the glass on the cart and walked to the middle of the room.</p><p>“Alexander,” Magnus acknowledged in a serious and calm tone.</p><p>“Sir,” Alec said back, standing at attention before him, his hands clashed behind his back.</p><p>“Kneel before me,” Magnus ordered, his voice calm, making Alec relax despite the circumstances.</p><p>“Yes, Sir.”</p><p>Alec quickly dropped to his knees and put his arms behind his back, looking down.</p><p>Magnus noticed how tense Alec was and stroked his hair calmingly, making Alec relax a bit and lean eagerly into the touch. Magnus put a hand under his chin and tipped his head up, so they were looking at each other.</p><p>“Alexander, do you know why I have to punish you?” Magnus asked seriously.</p><p>Alec nodded as much as Magnus’ grip allowed and bit his lower lip as he admitted, “I put myself in danger. I didn’t call Jace or you.”</p><p>“Precisely. You could have died. I could never live knowing that,” Magnus admitted, letting a hint of pain enter his voice.</p><p>Alec winced, hating to know he was the cause of distress for Jace or Magnus.</p><p>“Sorry, Sir,” Alec said softly.</p><p>Magnus nodded at that before he said seriously, giving Alec a piercing look, “I will give you 20 hits with my belt to heal the Mundane way.”</p><p>Magnus paused, giving Alec time to safeword if he needed given it was the first time he was punishing him. Alec drew a deep breath, paling a bit but gave him a strong and determined look, nodding in acknowledgement of the punishment.</p><p>“Take off your shirt and go bend over the desk,” Magnus ordered, releasing his grip on Alec’s chin.</p><p>“Yes, Sir.”</p><p>Alec quickly removed his shirt, folding it neatly on the floor before he went to Magnus’ desk. He took a deep and calming breath as he put his hands on it for support, bending slightly forward, arching his back, putting his feet a bit apart. He tried not to tense up, but it was hard. He could hear Magnus walk closer and he heard it as he unclasped his belt and pulled it free. He almost jumped when Magnus put a hand to his shoulder and gently stroked his back, making him relax again. When Magnus removed his hand, Alec knew they were about to begin even though he hadn’t said anything yet.</p><p>“Count them and thank me after,” Magnus ordered in a calm and even voice that brought Alec comfort despite the situation.</p><p>“Yes, Sir.”</p><p>“Good boy.”</p><p>Alec smiled at the praise but then had to bite his lip to stop from letting out a surprised yelp when the first hit fell. Magnus hit harder than he had thought he would.</p><p>“One, Sir,” Alec got out, the emotions of the moment more than the pain itself, making his voice hoarse and deep.</p><p>Alec worked his way up to twenty. He managed not to say much more than give small pained grunts for the first five hits but after that he was making increasingly loud pained gaps every time the belt fell on his back. He had been punished a lot harder in his time and he had hurt himself much worse than this, but it felt worse because he knew he had disappointed Magnus.</p><p>“Twenty, Sir,” Alec got out, breathing heavily, when the final hit fell.</p><p>Alec fought to get his voice under control, his knuckles white around the edges of the desk and his legs felt shaky and unsteady.</p><p>“Thank you, Sir,” Alec got out, his voice barely a whisper, tears he didn’t know he had shed in his eyes and on his cheeks.</p><p>With a snap of his fingers Magnus made the belt disappear. He reached for Alec who fell into his embrace eagerly, hiding his face by his shoulder.</p><p>“That’s it, darling. We’re all done,” Magnus assured him in a soft and loving tone, making them sink slowly to the floor, holding Alec safe and warm in his embrace.</p><p>“Hmm,” Alec mumbled against his throat, holding on to him as if for dear life.</p><p>“I’ve got you. It’s all over,” Magnus assured him, kissing the top of his head tenderly.</p><p>“I did well?” Alec got out, fighting to get his raging emotions under control.</p><p>“Very well. I love you, darling. You are forgiven,” Magnus assured him in a warm tone.</p><p>Alec smiled relieved at hearing the forgiveness he had been waiting for.</p><p>“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Alec mumbled against Magnus’ throat.</p><p>Magnus held him for a few moments more before he snapped his fingers and magically cleaned them both up and applied healing cream and bandages around Alec’s back.</p><p>“There, all bandaged. How do you feel?” Magnus asked, pulling a bit back and putting a hand under Alec’s chin, making him look at him so he could see his eyes.</p><p>“Good, Sir,” Alec admitted, feeling suddenly very drained and tired.</p><p>Magnus scanned his face and saw the haze over Alec’s eyes but he seemed more relaxed more, more balanced.</p><p>“Good,” Magnus assured him, kissing his forehead.</p><p>Magnus sat with him for a few moments before he rose, using magic to aid him so he could rise without dislodging Alec from his embrace who was still playing koala bear and hiding his face by the curve of his neck. He carried Alec bridal style out to the living room and saw Jace sitting on the sofa, a beer in front of him, clearly also thinking an early drink was warranted for this first punishment session. Jace sighed relieved when he saw Alec snuggled in Magnus’ arms.</p><p>“How is he?” Jace asked as soon as Magnus sat on the sofa next to him.</p><p>Jace stroked Alec’s hair as soon as he was within reach but he was still snuggled against Magnus, hiding his face by his neck.</p><p>“He’s fine. A bit out of it for now,” Magnus told him.</p><p>Jace sighed in relief at hearing that.</p><p>“Hi parabatai. You’re ok now,” Jace assured him, kissing the top of his head fondly.</p><p>Alec stirred at hearing Jace’s voice and turned in Magnus’ arms.</p><p>“Jace,” Alec said, smiling warmly but tired, exhausted, at him.</p><p>“I love you,” Jace told him, taking Alec’s nearest hand and kissing the knuckles there.</p><p>Alec blushed at the romantic gesture as he assured him, “Love you too.”</p><p>Alec smiled happily before returning to snuggling against Magnus’ neck.</p><p>“Are <em>you</em> ok though?” Magnus asked Jace, eyeing him a bit worried.</p><p>“Yes. I just need to get used to this,” Jace admitted, finishing his beer.</p><p>Magnus nodded, “I understand that.”</p><p>Jace was silent for a few seconds before he said what he needed to say, “If you actually hurt him in any way he doesn’t want to I will kill you.”</p><p>Magnus wasn’t offended by the threat, wanting him to and feeling the same towards him. They were both extremely protective of and attentive to Alec and maybe that was some of the reasons why they worked so well together in sharing him.</p><p>“I would let you,” Magnus said matter of fact, holding Alec safe and close. “The feeling is mutual by the way.”</p><p>Jace nodded, calmed and satisfied with the answer and more than happy to hear Magnus was as protective of Alec as he was.</p><p>“Likewise in that case.” Jace smiled a bit in shared understanding as he added, “Glad we’re on the same page.”</p><p>“Drink?” Magnus asked after a few seconds of silence.</p><p>Jace looked at his empty beer and shrugged as he said, “Sure.”</p><p>Magnus snapped his fingers and they both had a whiskey in their hands. He saluted Jace and they both took a sip of their drinks.</p><p>“How are we going to deal with all those people the Nephilim mentioned?” Magnus asked thoughtfully, wanting to be sure Jace and Alec were as ready to murder them all as he was.</p><p>“Kill them all,” Jace said darkly, making Magnus smile contently with the answer he was getting as it was a precise echo of his own thoughts.</p><p>“As soon as we start to kill some the rest will know something is up. I can easily reach the ones here but not the ones in Idris; the wards are too strong,” Magnus warned.</p><p>Jace nodded thoughtfully before he suggested, “Maybe we should call in that favor from your father.”</p><p>“He could kill them even in Idris,” Magnus admitted.</p><p>“Then have him kill all the names on the list at the same time, also the ones in Idris,” Jace suggested.</p><p>“He could but he would want something for it,” Magnus cautioned.</p><p>“You told me souls are currency in Hell,” Jace thought out loud, absently playing with Alec’s hair, smiling when the older boy almost purred at the feeling.</p><p>“Yes?” Magnus prompted, smiling at the sight of his lover snuggled close to him while enjoying his parabatai’s touch.</p><p>“Well, he can keep the souls of all the Nephilim he kills,” Jace suggested.</p><p>“He would need more. A soul not given freely has little value,” Magnus told him.</p><p>“Then offer him ours,” Alec suggested, lifting his head enough to look at Jace and then Magnus, having followed the conversation. He gave Magnus an adoring look as he added, “I have no need for Heaven if you go to Hell anyway and I can feel in the bond Jace feels likewise.”</p><p>“Oh, look who’s back with us,” Magnus declared with a fond smile.</p><p>“Only a little, Sir,” Alec admitted, still feeling drained and a bit out of it.</p><p>“Good idea, parabatai,” Jace agreed, nodding in approval and feeling through the bond how happy his praise made Alec.</p><p>“Have your father ensure Alec and me get the immortality you spoke about earlier and our souls can belong to him on the condition he helps us defeat our enemies,” Jace suggested.</p><p>Magnus smiled darkly as he admitted, “He would love that. In particular you as you have pure angel blood.”</p><p>“Good. Set that in motion then,” Jace ordered with a dark smile.</p><p>“Deal,” Magnus declared satisfied.</p><p>“Thank you,” Alec told him warmly and Magnus kissed his lips tenderly.</p><p>“Anything for you, darling,” Magnus assured him with a warm look when the kiss ended.</p><p>Alec blushed and smiled at hearing that before he turned to look at Jace.</p><p>“You do know we will end up forcing this change in Idris with a figurative knife at their throats,” Alec told his parabatai.</p><p>“Not so figurative,” Jace said darkly.</p><p>“True,” Magnus agreed, giving them both searching looks. “But you are ok with that?”</p><p>“More than ok,” Jace said ominously. “There are consequences to love, to a consummated parabatai bond. Let their deaths be that consequence.”</p><p>“I actually think the consequence is your complete unity and your ruthlessness; the sole focus on your own happiness instead of the Nephilim race,” Magnus admitted with an amused smile.</p><p>“Sure, if you want to get technical,” Jace admitted with a sinister smile. Jace then looked at Alec and kissed his cheek as he asked, “How about you, baby? You ok with this?”</p><p>“Of course. More than ok. Anyone who stands between you and me or Magnus and I needs to be annihilated. Preferably brutally!” Alec declared darkly.</p><p>Jace chuckled as he admitted in an amused tone, “Ok, I admit….there might be a little increase in our brutality towards our enemies after our bond got completed.”</p><p>“I love that,” Magnus admitted, giving Alec a loving kiss.</p><p>Alec smiled happily, contently, when Magnus drew back.</p><p>“I love you, both of you,” Alec declared joyfully, looking from Magnus to Jace.</p><p>“Love you too, parabatai,” Jace said warmly, kissing him tenderly.</p><p>“I love you, darling,” Magnus assured him.</p><p>Alec snuggled close to Magnus, content to drift for a while, safe in Magnus’ embrace while Jace was stroking his hair. He was half listening to Magnus and Jace talk about various things as they were sipping their drinks. Alec smiled to himself, feeling safe, happy and loved. He had Jace and he had Magnus. What more could he possibly ask for?</p><p>
  <strong>The end</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked it. If so a comment and a kudos (or just a kudos if you are shy) will mean so much to me and tell me someone wants to read my Malace fics which is kinda a must for me to keep writing them. ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>